


Fanfik długi

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, przeróbka piosenki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Przeróbka piosenki „Pies na medal (kundel bury)".





	Fanfik długi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pies na medal (kundel bury)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307335) by Fasolki. 



Gdy był mały, to znalazłam go w zeszycie.

I wyglądał nie jak fik, uwierzycie?

Taki krótki, taki słaby, nie miał bety ani nazwy,

Więc go wzięłam, poprawiłam, no i jest!

 

Razem ze mną fanfik długi,

dzielnie znosi angstu strugi.

fanfik długi, fanfik długi,

fanfik długi fajny jest!

 

Gdy jest akcja to o fiku najpierw myślę,

Gdy jest dłuższy to zagłębiam się w pomyśle.

Ma tagi na początku i naprawdę wiele wątków,

Chociaż czasem ktoś zapyta: „co to jest”?!

 

Razem ze mną fanfik długi,

dzielnie znosi angstu strugi.

Fanfik długi, fanfik długi,

fanfik długi fajny jest!

 

Ludzie mają swe bookmarki i kudosy,

Ale ja komentarz chciałam — bardzo proszę!

chociaż nie brak mi zacięcia, to ten pairing nie ma wzięcia,

lecz mój fanfik to na medal przecie jest!

 

Razem ze mną fanfik długi,

dzielnie znosi angstu strugi.

Fanfik długi, fanfik długi,

fanfik długi fajny jest!


End file.
